Conventionally, there is a record/play system (image transmission system) called server which, for example, by selecting a predetermined input terminal from a plurality of input terminals, inputs and records a video signal from the desired video source and simultaneously reproduces it if necessary, selects the desired output terminal from a plurality of output terminals for the output of a reproduced image.
In this system, a composite video signal is converted into the predetermined signal format on the input side, recorded in compressed codes into a record/play apparatus and simultaneously data reproduced from the record/play apparatus are outputted after decoded and then restored in a composite video signal on the input side.
Meanwhile, in a record/play system of such an arrangement, the color frame information obtained in the Y/C separation of the composite signal inputted is lost (changes) in the process of compressive encoding processing and is not conserved in the processing of a record/play system. As a result, in returning the video signal reproduced from the record/play apparatus to a composite signal, there was a problem that no chroma modulation based on the color frame information is performed and consequently the resolution of a reproduced image and so on are deteriorated, thus the deterioration of images is inevitable.